


Of Planned Reunions and Pet Adoptions

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [41]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen struggles to keep Evelyn at Skyhold long enough to throw her birthday celebration.  Later Evelyn finds a new friend, and Cullen doesn't have the heart to tell her that he is one of the rare Fereldens that really doesn't care for dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Planned Reunions and Pet Adoptions

Cullen jumped feet first into the hot spring just outside Skyhold’s walls. The hot, mineral rich water felt phenomenal contrasting with the cool air on his face. He swam over to a small ledge and sat down with his head tilted up to the sky. His tired muscles began to relax as he watched a flock of geese pass overhead. He had been gone from Skyhold for a nearly a month and had been greeted with backlogged reports and unfocused soldiers upon his return. A week’s worth of grueling drills had brought his men back to form, and he had just finished signing the last piece of paperwork. For this small moment in time, Cullen had no official business to manage. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. 

Evelyn was to meet him at the spring, but she was running late. He wasn’t surprised or concerned, though. She had been mixing potions when he reminded her of their date, and she admitted that she had lost track of time. A small smile crossed his lips thinking of how he found her in the undercroft - humming tavern songs while watching her distillations bubble. She was so caught up in what she was doing that he had managed to sneak up and surprise her by grabbing her waist. It had seemed a good idea at the time but Evelyn had reacted instinctively and sent out a shocking spell. Cullen wasn’t badly injured although his teeth still ached from grinding together as the voltage poured through him. Evelyn had been mortified, but Cullen had laughed it off. He should have known better than to ambush a battlemage. 

After apologizing for shocking him and forgetting their date, Evelyn told Cullen to go ahead as she needed to finish the batch of potions she was making or else hours of work would go wasted. She estimated that she would be an hour late to their rendezvous. Cullen didn’t mind as it was refreshing to have some time alone to recharge. He was introspective and introverted by nature, so the silence at the spring renewed his mind as much as the warm waters soothed his body. This spot was quickly joining the little lake outside Honnleath as one of his favorite places to be. He began to feel drowsy, so he moved from the ledge and began to swim lazily in the water rather than risk nodding off.

As he floated on his back, Cullen went over the plans he had made for Evelyn’s birthday surprise in two days. She had refused to tell him what to get her which had left him panicked until he found out that she was still upset that she’d never gotten to dress up for the ball at Halamshiral. He had settled on the idea of throwing a small gala at Skyhold with all of the things she loved about Halamshiral - food, wine, and music but none that she hated - Orleasian nobles, the Game, and assassins. Lining up the food and entertainment had been easy. Even convincing Mother Giselle to allow him to close off the courtyard outside the Chantry chapel for the event was simple. Evelyn’s friends had readily accepted their invitations to his mini-ball with the exception of Cassandra who stipulated that she would come only if she didn’t have to wear a dress. 

There was only one problem remaining - Evelyn herself. Even though they had only been at Skyhold a week, Evelyn was eager to leave. She had become fixated on the idea of fighting a dragon once they had destroyed Samson’s headquarters. Unbeknownst to Cullen when he suggested they attack Samson’s hold, Evelyn had a mental checklist for preparing for a confrontation with Corypheus. Cullen had shuddered when he learned the step after weakening the magister’s general was discovering how to defeat his dragon. No sooner had they gotten on their horses to return from the smoldering ruins of Samson’s keep than Evelyn had begun weighing aloud which dragon would be the best one to attack first.

Once they reached Skyhold and Evelyn had access to scouting reports on the various high dragons in Southern Thedas, she became even more obsessed with confronting one. Cullen knew her habits and recognized her day of potion making portended her leaving the keep soon. He hoped he could convince her to remain at Skyhold through her birthday without having to tell her about the party he had planned. Honestly, he would prefer that she not go off fighting dragons at all, but he knew there was little he could do to dissuade her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Evelyn’s arrival. “I talked Adan into finishing the potions for me, so I could get here more quickly.” she explained. “He was rather cross about it, but really when isn’t he irritated? I think he is still miffed about Elan Vemal.”

“I thought he was the one who suggested her.” Cullen commented.

“Oh, he was, but I think he wishes he had accepted the promotion instead of giving her the recommendation. Maybe I should have waited longer after Haven to have appointed new assistants.”

“Don’t second guess yourself. Adan is a great apothecary, but he is not good with people. Elan does a much better job with her subordinates. But I thought we were on a date. Are you sure you want to discuss Inquisition matters?”

“Sorry. Are you going to swim over here to the ladder? I’m not getting in unless you hold on to me.”

“Ev, you know how to float. You’ll be fine.”

“I knew how to float a month ago. I might have forgotten since then. Please come here,” Evelyn batted her eyelashes, gave a sweet pout, and shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to increase her adorability. 

“You don’t play fairly.” Cullen commented as he swam to the pier. 

Evelyn beamed at her victory and slid down the ladder. When she reached the bottom rung, she threw her arms around Cullen’s shoulders and kissed him. “My hero!” she teased and then kissed him again more deeply.

“You’ll need to learn how to tread water if you want to make a habit of this.” Cullen said grabbing the ladder with one hand before leaning in for another kiss. “My legs will get too tired holding us up.”

“So show me.” 

“Maybe later. I’m rather enjoying what we’re doing now,” he explained with a mischievous grin before kissing her again.

“I had a thought.” Evelyn began and Cullen froze. Evelyn’s thoughts often led to dangerous places.

“About what?” he asked cautiously.

“That we could go to South Reach after I kill the dragon in the Hinterlands. We’d be halfway there already. We could get there and back in less than two and a half weeks, so you wouldn’t be away from your men too long.”

Cullen thought it impossible that she could suggest an idea any more terrifying - battling a dragon followed by her meeting his family for the first time. He couldn’t even gather words for a reply and instead stared at her dumbstruck.

“I want to visit them. When was the last time you even saw them?”

Cullen’s mind was still spinning, so he didn’t reply.

“Cullen, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, I just thought you said you wanted to kill a dragon and then go see my mother and Mia.”

“I did say that. Do you really think it is such a bad idea?”

“Which part - the dragon fighting or meeting my family?” he joked lamely.

“Do you really not want them to meet me?”

“No, it’s not that. You’re perfect. I’m concerned about them. I haven’t seen my family in ages, but I’m sure they haven’t changed much. Mia is absolutely the nosiest, bossiest person you will ever meet. My mother is very outgoing, affectionate, and ... temperamental. Sarah is very sweet, but as the youngest she is also incredibly spoiled. My brother is going to tell you every embarrassing thing about me that he can remember, and my father will probably hide in the barn most of the time you’re there. Then there are all of the spouses, nieces, and nephews that I’ve never even met.” Cullen sounded increasingly panicked the more he spoke. 

“They sound like a perfectly normal bunch. Why are you so nervous?”

“I haven’t seen them in over ten years. I didn’t write them often enough and shared little of my life with them until I met you. I don’t want to have to explain what happened in the past decade. My mother never wanted me to be a Templar. It took a personal visit from the Knight-Commander to convince her to allow me to join. Now I’ll have to listen to how she was right all along.”

“But she was wrong. If you hadn’t become a Templar, we would have never met.” Evelyn argued while running a hand through his hair. “Besides I really want to meet them. You are fortunate to have a family that cares for you.”

“You’re right, of course.” Cullen replied. He felt like a cad for complaining about his family that wanted to be a part of his life when hers had turned away from her without looking back. “Just promise that we can wait two weeks before setting out. I want to be able to write and let them know we’re coming. Mother will have my head if I don’t give her adequate warning.”

“I was hoping to go sooner that that, but giving them notice is more polite.”

“They will want to know everything about you - Mia especially. She will make the grilling Cassandra gave you when the breach first opened seem like nothing.”

“If I can take on the Orleasian court, I can manage a Ferelden farmwife.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure she could break Leliana.”

“If that’s the case, we need to recruit her to the Inquisition. Don’t worry. It will be fine.” Evelyn soothed.

***************************

“Don’t worry. It will be fine.” Josephine told Cullen when he came into her office worried where Evelyn had gone. “There is plenty of time before your party tonight. I’m sure she is just enjoying some time to herself. Have you checked the undercroft and the stables?”

“Yes. I’ve spoken with her friends and checked the tavern. No one has seen her. Surely Leliana keeps a tail on her. I’ll go speak with her.”

Josephine started to correct Cullen’s assumption but decided that Leliana could deal with the harried Commander.

Cullen started toward the spymaster’s offices when he heard a familiar laugh. Evelyn was speaking with Varric and covered in mud. She was holding something wrapped in a blanket in her arms which the dwarf was examining with a grin on his face.

“Curly, you’ll never guess what Bright Eyes found.” Varric called out as Cullen approached.

“What is it? Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I fell through some rotten wood walking around the keep outside our bedroom. I wasn’t the first person there, though. Someone had made a sculpture out of cheese and a top hat.”

“Did you hit your head? You aren’t making sense. A cheese sculpture?” Cullen asked with concern.

“I can’t explain it better. You’ll just have to look for yourself, but it is a pretty long drop. Thank goodness one of your guards heard me calling for help and got a rope to help me out. You’ll have to hurry if you want to see the cheese man though. I’ve told Gatsi to make repairing the walkway a priority.” The bundle in Evelyn’s arms began to wiggle as she spoke.

“So what’s in the blanket?” Cullen questioned.

Evelyn grinned from ear to ear. “My new pet. Poor thing had somehow gotten stuck down there, too. She was terrified and had a broken leg. Once I healed her, I think I made a friend for life.”

Evelyn unwrapped the blanket, and Cullen saw the ugliest, most bedraggled dog he had ever seen in his life. The dog’s fur was so filthy and matted that Cullen couldn’t begin to guess what color it was. Its eyes were two different colors, and it had a pronounced underbite that made it look like it wore a maniacal smile.

“A dog.” was the only comment Cullen could manage.

Evelyn beamed and snuggled the pitiful animal. “I’ve named her ‘Bella’ because she’s so ugly she’s cute. I was just about to bathe her. Do you want to help?”

“I’m afraid I’ve other matters to attend.” Cullen answered relieved that his duties kept him from having to look at the dog any longer. “So you’re planning to keep her?” he asked gingerly.

“Of course! She’s adorable. And she’ll be wonderful company for you when I’m away.”

Cullen flinched when he took another look at the dog that was evidently _their_ pet. It wagged its stumpy tail and continued to smile its unnerving underbite induced grin. Cullen knew that people expected Fereldens to be fond of dogs. He certainly appreciated a well bred Mabari’s utility, but he really didn’t care for dogs in general. They were messy, smelly, and always underfoot. Seeing Evelyn so happy, though, he couldn’t raise any objection to Bella’s adoption. He only wished the dog wasn’t so unnervingly ugly. Bella let out a happy bark and leaped out of Evelyn’s arms. Cullen barely caught her and was rewarded with sloppy licks to his mouth and nose.

“Gah, okay, well that’s just ... ugh... Evelyn, can you please take her back?” Cullen asked while holding Bella at arms length.

“Oh, she loves you already. Dogs are wonderful judges of character. Come with mommy, Miss Bella. We’ll get you a bath, and make you beautiful.” Evelyn took the pitiful pup from Cullen’s hands and began to walk toward her quarters. She stopped suddenly, turned around, and waved the dogs paw. “Say goodbye to Daddy.”

Cullen looked so horrified with the display that Varric doubled over with laughter. “Oh, Curly, if you could see your face. I take it you are one of the few Fereldens that don’t care for dogs.”

“I don’t mind them. I just prefer they live with other people. And did you see that mutt? Maker... you don’t think she’ll want it to sleep with us do you?” Cullen asked.

“I don’t know, _Daddy_. What do you think?” Varric responded with a chuckle.

“I’m going to have to talk to her about that nickname. It’s disturbing, frankly.”

“Now that Bright Eyes is out of ear shot, is there anything you need help with for tonight?”

“No, but I was wondering if you planned on bringing a date. Sera is bringing her girlfriend.” Cullen quizzed.

“I wasn’t planning on it. I figure Sparkler and Tiny are going together, too. Is anyone else bringing a date? Hero? Chuckles? Seeker?”

Cullen gave a half smile. Varric was wondering about Cassandra’s availability but didn’t want to ask directly. Evelyn had started something between them. “Blackwall will be pining for Josephine from a distance. I have no idea about Solas. He doesn’t seem interested in much beyond the Fade. I am pretty sure Cassandra will be alone.” Cullen paused for a moment observing Varric’s reaction and then asked, “Would you like me to ask her if she’d like your company?” He delighted in turning the tables on the dwarf who had ruthlessly teased him about the Inquisitor at every opportunity.

Varric turned red from cheeks to chest. “The Seeker and I are hardly friends, Curly.”

“Right. I guess you wait up at camp for everyone then.” Cullen commented. “Evelyn is determined to get the two of you together. It would make her quite happy to see you with Cassandra at the party. You could think of it as a birthday present.”

“If it would make Bright Eyes happy on her birthday...” Varric started.

“Oh, it very much would. So will you speak to Cassandra, or would you like me to do it for you?” Cullen pressed. 

“How about you mention the possibility to her, and I’ll follow up later? If it looks like its more likely that she’ll run me through than accept, I’d appreciate a heads up before I speak with her.”

“Fair enough.” Cullen agreed and started out the door when he heard Evelyn shout, “Cullen, catch her. Bella is getting away.”

A wet furry blur was careening through the Great Hall. Cullen prepared to chase the pup, but it stopped in front of him, sat down, and barked.

“Oh, look!” Evelyn exclaimed, “Bella just wanted to go with you. I think she likes you more than me.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen cursed while looking at the wet dog. Its mismatched eyes stared lovingly at him while its stubby tail pounded the floor. “Fine, you can come with me, but I refuse to pick you up. You have four legs, and you’ll use them.” Bella barked her agreement and followed the Commander down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a young veteran in our town that has an emotional support service dog for his PTSD. I thought Cullen might (reluctantly) benefit from an animal attuned to easing his distress, so Bella the Ugly Pup entered our story.


End file.
